May I say I love you
by acciolovexoxo
Summary: Dipper is currently 16, and he hasn't been in Gravity Falls for a couple of years. Going by himself this summer, and old friendship is rekindled with Pacifica and him and eventually something more. *Will get graphic later on*


Chapter One

A pleasure to see you again

It had been three years since Dipper was last at Gravity Falls. Pulling up into the driveway all by himself felt weird. Mable had been accepted to a fashion camp that summer and since Dipper didn't want to feel alone he decided to visit his uncle Stan. Stan was on the porch just staring ahead and smiling. He was drinking a can of coke as he used to do back in the summers when Mable and Dipper used to go over. It was hot and humid and Dipper could already feel sticky on his face. He walked up towards his uncle with the only thing he brought which was his backpack.

His uncle smiled and got up and embraced Dipper when a big and laughed.

"Honestly I couldn't believe you'd actually back after so many years."' Gruncle Stan rejoiced.

"Well haha I needed to do something fun this summer and why not come back to my favorite place." Dipper replied. He smiled and took a deep breath and looked at the sunny midday of the woods spring him.

"So what's changed?" Asked Dipper; he was hoping to see Wendy again. He wanted to know if they could pick up where their friendship left off and maybe become even more than friends. Dipper was now older and he felt that maybe he even had a chance to be with Wendy.

"Well Soose is in Mexico with his grandmother and well Wendy... She's married now and I believe is expecting her first child." Answered Stan.

Dipper felt as if a knife had been stabbed in his heart. He swallowed extremely hard holding back whatever he was holding back. "So who's working with you now?" Asked dipper.

"Do you remember Pacifica? Yeah she's working here now. Something about wanting to be independent or something. I honestly don't know or don't care all I know is that she doesn't mind getting paid under $8 and hour so I'm good." Replied Stan.

Dipper smiled and walked in. Pacifica and him had became friends towards his last summer there so he was happy he would at least have one friend to spend his summer with.

And there she was. Pacifica, with her golden blond hair. And her adorable shortness. Dipper himself had gotten taller since he last saw her. He was now 6ft and could barely walk through the door.

"Omg hey!" Pacifica beamed! She was smiling as if she had seen something she really desired.

"Hey Pacifica!" Dipper leaned in for a hug and they both hugged for about a minute. Dipper began to feel really anxious and nervous. His pulse was going up and it felt like he was near Wendy again only he wasn't. After the long hug they both pulled away and blushed and awkwardly giggled.

"So how have you been? It's been a while." Dipper asked he felt really nervous and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Really good I decided to depart myself from my family's wealth. I want to be independent and make a good name for myself." She replied. " Hey my shift just finished want to walk around town and explore? It can give us a good time to catch up."

Dipper smiled, " of course! We can take my car."

"Why? Let's just walk it's such a nice day."

Dipper looked outside and she was right. "Okay let's go!"

Chapter Two

May I?

Dipper and Pacifica had walked for maybe four hours. It was about 4:30 but it seemed as if time was going by so fast. Pacifica and him were having so much fun together. Dipper never felt so happy and complete with someone ever in his life. Dipper really wanted to hold Pacificas hand but he wasn't sure how she felt about him so he restrained himself. After a while Pacifica asked

"Want to go into the woods near your uncles shack?

"Sure why not!" Replied Dipper. He was a little bit confused. He never really excited for Pacifica to like going into the woods but he didn't want to question it. He was having so much fun being around Pacifica that he didn't want to ruin the perfect day.

They both arrived to the woods and the sun had just started to set. When they got their Pacifica tapped Dipper and yelled "TAG YOU'RE IT!" and they both began to run in between the trees and bushes. Once they were out of breath they laid down on the grass and looked up into the night sky. The sun had set and they could see the thousands of stars that were beautifully above Gravity falls.

"Want to play a game?" Pacifica asked excitedly.

"Sure, what game?" Asked Dipper in return.

" Have you ever!"

"How do you play that?

"It's easy! I ask you question if you've ever done something, but you have to answer truthfully. Promise?" Explained Pacifica looking at dipper while tilting her head.

"I promise. So want to go first?" Replied Dipper, laughing and plucking grass from the ground. The moonlight was shining on Pacifica and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked. He was so mesmerized by her beauty.

"Ever eaten a bug?" She asked in her most serious voice. Eventually which faded into laughter.

"Of course!" Dipper said sarcastically. "No I don't believe I have unless I have unknowingly."

"Well okay, your turn." Pacifica said looking up at the stars.

Dipper wanted his question to be good and a way to get into a sort romantic conversation. So with much hesitation Dipper asked, " Ever had your first kiss?"

Pacifca looked at him a blushed and answered "Embarrassingly... No I haven't, I've never even had a boyfriend because they're usually after my wealth."

"Oh I'm sorry about that, not the kiss thing the boy thing that's dumb." Dipper didn't know what else to say and a moment of silence fell between them. You could only hear the crickets of the summer night all around.

"Have you?" Asked Pacifica. "Kissed anyone?"

Dipper also blushed and replied,"No just like you I haven't, I've never really liked the girls back home. They're all the same to me."

Pacifica smiled and looked him. And out of no wear pushed him. He rolled on the grass dramatically to play along. He rolled back to her and pushed and she did the same. And once Pacifica rolled back she began to tickle Dipper. Dipper began to tickle her back and somehow in the fun of it all found himself on top of Pacifica. The moon was right over them and Dipper could feel his pulse rising and everything getting really slow.

"May I?" Dipper whispered into her ear. Pacifica nodded and slowly but surely Dipper moved his head on too Pacificas. Their lips met. It felt to so raw and so pure to Dipper. He felt like everything was perfect right in that moment. Their lips met for a good 40 seconds before they stopped and looked at each other. They both smiled and continued to kiss. Soon it was no longer kissing. Dipper had his arms around Pacifica and she the same. Their tongues soon met and danced in each other's mouths. Dipper was feeling excited, he laid Pacifica down on the grass and slowly began to put his arm around her back, laying on top of her he began to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan and Dipper began to softly kiss her neck and make his way to suck on her neck. Pacifica had her eyes closed and seemed to be really enjoying it.

After what seemed like an hour, Dipper

Didn't want anything to happen any farther. He stopped and looked her, he smiled. He felt so happy.

"We should probably head home." Whispered in her ear, leaning into kiss her ear right after.

"Hmm okay, we should do this again tomorrow." She pouted with her puppy dog face.

"I'll make next time even better!" Promised Dipper.

Dipper and Pacifica both got up, and held hands as they walked back to the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. Pacifica had her own car and was going to head home. Right before she left, Dipper grabbed her waist, pulled her in and kissed her.

After the kiss Dipper whispered, "Will I see my beautiful girlfriend tomorrow?"

Pacifica smiled and replied, "I'm your girlfriend now? Haha and of course."

"Well unless you don't want to." Dipper pouted, biting his lip with the cutest smirk.

"Of course!" She leaned in and kissed Dipper one last time, got in her car and drove off.

Dipper walked in the shack and saw it was 10 pm. He went to the attic, laying on his bed. He hadn't even unpacked but he was so euphoric. He wondered if Pacifica would want to go all the way. He felt like he was getting ahead of himself. He would first ask and just take things slow. Dipper never felt happier. What a wonderful day to come back to Gravity Falls, he thought. And fell right to sleep.

Chapter three

Ready?

It was now Sunday morning and Dipper could smell waffles being made. It brought back many memories of Mabel and I running to the kitchen first to get the biggest waffle. He worked his way downstairs still reminiscing in yesterday's events. Everytime he thought about kissing Pacifica he'd get butterflies in his stomach. He got to the breakfast table and there was 5 stacks of waffles ready to be devoured. He sat down and Gruncle Stan came to join.

"What time did you get here last night? I didn't hear you walk in I was already asleep." He said as he ate three waffles in his mouth.

"Oh I was just out for a walk." Swallowed Dipper. He really didn't want his Gruncle to know was actually having a makeout session with Pacifica. He looked down and continued continued to eat his waffles.

"I know you were with Pacifica. You don't have to lie to me. Just promise if you're, you know," he looked around doing that awkward face that implied something dirty. "Be safe and don't do drugs..." He was trying to make the conversation less awkward.

Dipper started laughing uncontrollably spitting out his waffles.

"Haha sure Grunkle Stan." Replied Dipper.

Dipper helped his Gruncle restock the shack that morning. By 3 o'clock Pacifica was over. She decided to help restock with Dipper. He really wanted to grab her by behind and kiss her neck and her lips. Dipper was really craving her and it was making him go crazy. After 10 minutes Stan walked in the room.

"I'm going to the next town over to buy some Cherry coke. They don't sell that amazing stuff here sadly. Be back in two hours." Stan walked out of the door. Dipper looked at him through the window. His Gruncle got in the car and drove off.

Once the car was far enough Pacifica ran and leaped into Dippers arms and kissed him. Dipper picked her up and held her as their kiss slowly turned into a makeout session. Dipper honestly couldn't help himself, he took her and moved out of the room still kissing her and moved around the shack until they got near the stairs.

"Want to go to my room?" He asked trying to get the words in between every kiss Pacifica game him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She said holding his hair back and beginning to kiss his neck. Dipper slightly moaned but he wanted to wait.

He carried her up to his room and let her down. He shut the door. When turned around Pacifica was already unbuttoning her plaid shirt. She was wearing a pink lace bra. Dipper couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful. He walked slowly towards her and began to kiss her neck as he was behind her. She let a slight moan, and that was it Dipper was had completely lost it, he wanted her.

He began to remove her shirt completely off, still behind her. Pacifica turned around and smiled. She lifted Dippers shirt off revealing a perfect six pack.

"Oh wow." She said so mesmerized. She couldn't stop staring.

Dipper was so happy she was like that began to kiss her. Soon their tongues began to meet. Dipper picked up Pacifica once again and laid her on his bed, still kissing her so passionately.

Pacifica began removing her shoes, and Dipper his pants. Soon so did Pacifica revealing a pink laced underwear. Dipper was so in love, she looked so beautiful he wanted nothing but her at that moment.

Dipper got on top of Pacifica, but Pacifica somehow managed to get on top of him. She began to grind on Dipper. His erection was noticeable, Dipper began to moan. Pacifica began to kiss him and smile at the same time. She really wanted Dipper. She began to grab Dippers penis and move her hands slowly up and down it.

"Pacifica! That feels really good." Dipper moaned. He'd never felt so good like that in his whole life.

"Good. Want more?" Teased Pacifica. She licked her lips and smiled at Dipper. She put her head down, opened her mouth and put the the tip in her mouth.

"Pacifica this is amazing." Dipper moaned again. His eyes were rolled back his pulse was high and loved every second of it.

Pacifica began to suck on Dippers erect cock slowly. Slowly up and down she would go. Dippers head was tilted back and his eyes closed. He was enjoying it so much, but he didn't this was fair. He wanted Pacifica to feel just as good as this. He softly pushed up her head up.

"Lay day down." He whispered in a seductive voice.

Pacifica laid down and Dipper began to kiss her neck, slowly making his way down to her breast. He wanted to leave hickies on her breast. Places he knew no one except him would that try would be. His slow kisses began to make way down to her stomach and eventually her lace pink underwear.

"Dipper! Oh please keep going." 'She moaned. Her face was making the cutest face ever. She was blushing and Dipper could tell she was really enjoying herself.

Dipper could see she was wet. Her underwear was so wet you could see her pussy right through it. He began to to gently touch it. She twitched in pleasure and began to moan and smile. Dipper loved seeing her like that. She was so beautiful and sexy Dipper really wanted her to feel good. He put his fingers under her panties and began to run her wet pussy. She let out the sweetest moan, Dipper had not felt this happy since he was last at Gravity Falls.

"Wow Pacifica you're really wet aren't you?" Dipper teased, he wanted to make sure she was really enjoying it. He never wanted to make anyone feel so happy ever.

"Dipper don't stop!" Pacifica moaned. She was Grabbing the the sheet covers and moving to the rhythm of Dippers hands. Dipper smiled because of the look of her face. She looked so cute, he thought to himself. He began to go faster to see if she would continue to make that adorable face of hers.

"Fuck! Dipper! I'm going to…" Pacifica let out a huge gasp and moan. She shivered and shook throughout her entire body. Dipper was pleased with himself, for someone who had never done this he felt like he did a good job. He moved up and kissed her lips. She was finally coming back to a sense of reality and smiled at him.

"I'm going to be honest, I have never done that before." Dipper said shyly.

Pacifica looked at him with her big eyes in disbelief. " You're lying! No guy…" She paused and awkwardly looked down.

"Hey it's okay! It doesn't bother me. I'm just glad my first time with anything is with you." And with that they began to kiss, smiling as they did. They wrapped each other in their arms and fell asleep.

_*note* I would like to give my sincere apologize for not updating. School has been super stressful but since the school year is over I can write so much more. I have so many plans with my writing. Sorry But i hope you enjoyed 3_


End file.
